Letters between Lovers
by BouquetofLillies
Summary: Lily and James exchange letters during and before their relationship. Watch feelings grow and develop as the two Gryffindors correspond. Rated M for language.
1. Fourth year

Forth year

Dear Lily Evans,

How are your holidays going? I hope you are well.  
Would you like to come stay at my house?

Sincerely,  
James Potter

Potter,

Did you get Remus to write that for you?  
Don't write to me.

Evans

Evans,

Actually I wrote it all. Why do you doubt me so?  
My holidays are pretty good, Sirius, Remus and Peter are staying. You should come over if you're interested in making some magic, my wand's at the ready if you know what I mean ;)

James

Potter

I doubt you because it's unlikely that you can actually read and write but after that last comment I don't think it's Remus writing these for you. Is it Sirius? And I am in no way interested in making any sort of magic with you. Leave me alone.

Evans

Lily flower,

You know platform 9 3/4 , well I know something else with similar measurements, if you're missing Hogwarts.

James

P.s I'm writing all of these letters.

Lily,

So you didn't reply to my last letter. Remus thinks I should leave you alone. I'll see you on the train, I guess. I heard you were made Prefect. I think you'll be a brill prefect.

James

Potter,

Listen to Remus.

Lily


	2. Fifth year

**Fifth Year**

Dear Lily flower,

I'm sorry about Snape. I know you guys were friends. I know I shouldn't of said or done what I did but I just want you to know how sorry I am. I hope your holidays are going well.

Sincerely, James Potter

Potter,

Stop writing to me. I don't care what you have to say. LEAVE ME ALONE!

Evans  
_

Lily,  
Go out with me?  
James

Potter,  
No. Fuck off.  
Evans  
_

Lily,  
Why?  
James

Potter,  
Do you want a list?  
Evans  
_

Lily,  
Yes. There aren't enough bad things about me to fill a list, but give it your best.  
James  
_

Potter,  
Oh really?  
1. You're arrogant.  
2. You're a bully.  
3. You continuously harass me.  
4. Your ego is the size of a large blue whale.  
5. "I'm the quidditch captain, want a pull?" is not witty or hilarious.  
6. You snog anything that moves.  
7. I'm convinced you have an intensely passionate sexual relationship with Sirius.  
8. I wouldn't want to mess that up for you.  
9. You are a git.  
10. Your pick up lines suck.  
Good enough for you?  
Evans

_

Lily,

It's not arrogance if everything you say is true.

Only to those who deserve it.

Harass? I call it being friendly.

It's not my fault I'm great.

I beg to differ.

Untrue. I do have standards you know.

Eww.

There's nothing to mess up considering neither of us swing that way.

Am not.

They seem to work on everyone else.

James

Potter,

Well it must be arrogance then.

First years? Really? What have they done to deserve it?

No, it's definitely harassment.

You aren't, stop trying to convince yourself.

It really isn't.

Really? I'm yet to see any evidence of it.

I don't know, we hear lots of moaning escaping from your dorms.

Whatever you want to believe.

Are too.

They don't, stop kidding yourself.

Evans

Lily,

LIES THE LOT OF THEM! I bid you adieu.

James

Potter,

Finally.

Lily


	3. Sixth year

Sixth year.

A/N: I added some Marauders in this chapter, I know it's a bit different to usual. Also, I'm really sorry I haven't updated for ages, things have been pretty hectic.

Hey Lils,

How are your holidays going?  
Have you heard about the latest conservation idea?

- James.

Potter,

They're going fine. No, should I have?

- Lily _

Lily,

Save a broom ride a quidditch player. I'm here if you need someone to help you out.  
My holidays are going pretty good too. Sirius moved in, it's brill.

- James.  
_

Potter,

Fuck off! Also, when's the wedding?

- Evans.  
_

Lily,

What wedding?

- James. _

Potter,

Your's and Sirius'?  
You said he moved in. I figured it was only a matter of time.

- Evans.  
_

Lily,

Not funny. I DO NOT have any romantic feelings for Sirius.

- James _

Potter,

I'm sure. Keep telling yourself that.

- Evans.

Evans,

Just no.

- James.  
_

Lily,

Are you coming to Diagon alley with everyone?

- James. _

Lily,

Are you ok? No one's heard from you. I'm worried.

- James. _

Dear Lily,

I heard about your parents. I'm really sorry. I know that you don't really like me but I want you to know that we're all thinking of you. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here.

- James.

James,

Thank you.

Lily.

Moony,

Did you hear about Evans' parents? I wrote to her but I thought because you're friends she might prefer to talk to you. Padfoot's moved in with us. We've been roaming and I think we've found a better place for your furry little problem to go down.  
Write me back when you know when you're coming.

- Prongs _

Prongs,

I've spoken to her, she's pretty upset. Obviously.  
I probably won't make it to yours this year. I'll see you on the platform.

- Moony.  



	4. Seventh year

Seventh year.

A/N This is the last actual chapter. After this there'll just be the epilogue and that's it for Letters between Lovers. I'm sorry it'd been so long since I've updated, I thought I'd posted it :/Sorry, sorry, sorry.  
Please Review.

Lily,  
Congratulations on getting Head Girl. I knew you'd get it. I'm glad we'll get to spend more time together.  
-James.

James,  
Thanks, I'm a bit nervous. What do you mean we'll get to spend more time together? Did Remus get Head Boy? I'm so glad he did! I was worried Dumbledore wouldn't give it to him because of his furry little problem. He's staying with you right? Give him my congratulations.  
- Lily.

Lily,  
You'll be fine, you've only been preparing for this since first year. Actually no. Remus didn't get Head Boy. I did.  
-James.

James,  
Haha, you're hilarious. -Lily.

Lily,  
I'm being serious.  
- James.

James,  
I don't believe you.  
- Lily.

Lily,  
Serously, I am.  
-James.

James,  
Whatever Potter, see you on the train.  
-Lily.

Lily,  
Yep, definitely. See you in the prefect carriage for the head meeting. -James.

James, Eurgh.  
-Lily. 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N This is the last chapter of Letters between Lovers. Thank you, for reading. Please review!

James, I wish you were here, baby kicked for the first time today. Sirius was over and I was making lunch when it happened, you should have seen his face. I hope you are being safe. I worry about you so much when you go on Order missions. We all miss you at home. Dumbledore came past the other day, he said that this will be your last mission, that we'll have to go into hiding soon. I'm so scared, James. Did you hear about Gid and Fabain? I was so sure that if anyone was to survive this it would be them, they were so strong and good and brave. Molly is heartbroken, she's been crying since she heard. Her little boy is only a few weeks old. He's adorable, definitely a Weasley.

When I heard about Gid and Fabian, I had to write to you. I wrote to Sirius, Remus and Wormy too. I was so incredibly worried. That if something, someone, can steal the lives of some of the two brightest sparks in the order how can we all ever make it out alive? I've known this since the beginning but I always thought that there was something unconquerable about the Maruaders. That they would be able to be fight, be safe and live.

Remember when Sirius almost died? We got called out to that refuge in Havenbrook and there was all those bodies. We could hear the screaming coming from inside, the children were lying all over the floor, their tiny bodies broken and so still. We forgot that we had to wait for back up and we ran in, so angry, you, me, Sirius and Remus.

We ran up the stairs past the sightless eyes gazing at us from the floor and in the enormous, messy, upstairs room there they were. Six death eaters and two women, three tearstained chidren cowering behind them. One of the women was begging the men. She was so beautiful, do you remember?

We charged through the door and the death eaters turned. We fought for so long. The women and their children cowering in the corner whilst we tried to fight our way over to them. The death eaters disappered when everyone else showed up, one grabbing the beautiful woman. Another shooting some unrecongnisable hex towards Sirius.

Sirius crumpled and started to bleed,there was so much blood that day. He was in Mungo's for a month, until he stopped bleeding. they found the woman weeks later. Her body bruised and broken, dead in the woods.

I still dream about all those children. The ones just lying on the floor, killed like cattle, with no remorse or second thought. I dream that they pull me down into deep, inky water. They ask me over and over why didn't I save them? Why didn't I care? and I try to tell them that I tried, I tried so hard but it was too late by the time that I got there. They grab at me and pull me into the water and I can't breathe. I wake up and you're not here.

I miss you. Please come back to us. I don't want our baby to become another of those babies who grow up never knowing their father or their mother. I told Sirius that he was godfather yesterday. I agree with you, if we are gone, I want our darling to be with Sirius, he is the only one who will come close to loving it as much as we do. Sirius was so pleased, but he told me it wouldn't be necessary. That we would be around to take care of our baby, that we would grow old and have so many babies. I asked him how he knew and he said that he couldn't imagine a world without James and he couldn't imagine a world without James loving me.

I think it is those types of moments that make it ok, that we are fighting for our lives and the fate of our world. It's ok because even though we are so young, we have had so much luck and so much love in our lives that we are old. And when you are old it is ok to die. It's not a tragedy. As long as we are all together it's not an ending. I need us to survive to see baby's Hogwarts letter, to met it's babies. I know that it's not likely but it's what I wish for.

I love you, so very much. Please be safe and come back to us. I know you can't reply, or even receive this letter. I will put it in my drawer and wait for you to come home. Because Sirius is right, I can't imagine a world without you either.

Much love, - Lily. 


End file.
